


Weddings and Saschanos

by SportyMari



Series: Laver Cup 2k19 [7]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Saschanos are getting MARRIED!!!





	Weddings and Saschanos

Today was the big day. It was a wedding between Stefanos Tsitsipas and Sascha Zverev. Domi was in charge of flowers, Roberto was in charge of rings, Rafa was Stefanos’ best man, Roger was Sascha’s best man, and Fabio was the officiator for tonight. Everyone was looking for it. Unfortunately a wedding day isn’t complete without a few nervous thoughts from the people getting married.

In Stefanos’ room in a hotel near the church, he was currently freaking out. Domi tried with no prevail to calm him down. Rafa came into the room and sat next to Stef.

“What’s wrong Stef?” Rafa asked the groom.

“What if Sascha regrets this? There are so many other people out there for him” Stefanos looked at Rafa, who couldn’t help but laugh. Domi glared at the Spaniard. Stefanos looked even more insecure.

“Sorry sorry. It’s just you two have been together for many years. He had plenty of time to back out of this. He couldn’t said no when you proposed” Rafa explained.

“Yes we know that already” Domi interrupted. 

“Did he say no to you, Stef?”

“No. He said yes when I asked” Stef nodded. Rafa hummed. 

“You two have been planning this for a year. He still had time to back out. But he didn’t. Because he loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life waking up with you and spending lazy mornings together. He wants a family with you. So stop worrying so much and finish getting ready. I have to go deal with an emergency at the church”

“What happened?” Stefanos was back to freaking out.

“Absolutely nothing that you need to worry about. Goodbye and I’ll see you three there” Rafa left in a hurry. 

Meanwhile in Sascha’s room in another hotel, Nick was also freaking out. Fabio was trying to calm him down. Fabio’s phone rang and he saw it was Roger. He pressed answer and handed it to Sascha. 

“Sasch?”

“Roger?”

“How nervous are you?”

“More nervous than first time I played tennis in a real court”

“Oof yeah it’s bad. Okay I’m going to tell you something that will hopefully relax you”

“I listening” 

“Stefanos loves you. He loves you so much that he’s also nervous for today. He hopes that everything will go according to plan. He hopes you like everything. If he didn’t love you Sascha, he wouldn’t be getting ready to walk the aisle with you and he wouldn’t have proposed” 

“Yeah. I know he loves me”

“Then chill your German bones. After today, you’ll have made your love with him official” 

“I never thought that you’d be the one who can make me relax”

“As your “father” it’s my job to make sure my son is all chilled out for the wedding today” 

“Well thanks Roger”

“No problem Sascha”

“How nervous were you on your wedding day?”

“Almost more nervous than you. It was my father in law who calmed me down” 

“I wish I’d been there to see that”

“I was a mess. Alright I’ll let you finish getting ready. Remember he loves you” 

“Thanks again Roger” 

Sascha and Stefanos arrived at the wedding venue in their separate cars. Both men equally nervous but excited. They were getting married around those who support and love them.

As Sascha walked in, he saw the Fedal team standing in a circle talking. Stef being the only one missing. Rafa was the first to see the other groom and his entourage. He smiled and waved them over. Sascha let out a breath and he walked over. 

“Hey fam” Sascha joked, hugging everyone. 

“Hey bro” Domi joked back.

“I can’t believe you two are getting married today. It feels like just yesterday, you asked him to be your boyfriend” Roger faked cried. They all laughed. 

“Come. Stefanos must be ripping his hair out with all those nerves” Rafa pulled Domi away. 

Stefanos walked down the stairs to where Sascha was standing talking to Roger and Rafa. The three turned to see Stefanos looking good in a suit. Sascha’s jaw dropped. 

“Stef you look…ab-absolutely handsome”

“Thanks Sasch. You look good”

“You get handsome and I get good?”

“Well you can’t possibly be better looking than me. I get to the handsome one in this relationship” 

“And they were nervous” Roger whispered to Rafa. They both quietly chuckled. “Alright boys time to walk down the aisle” 

“You may now read thou vows” Fabio announced loudly causing everyone to laugh. 

“Stef, years ago I saw you for the first time and I couldn’t think of what to say to you so I wouldn’t trip over my words. Turns that wasn’t the only I had to worry about tripping over. Wherever that table is, I’m sorry,” Everyone laughed at Sascha’s joke. “It gave me a perfectly good reason to talk to you. Even if it was mostly about my ankle. I fell in love you, and on that table, that day. And I don’t regret any of it. I’m so overjoyed that I get to marry you today. 

“Sascha, I love your jokes! Okay moving on now” Stef joked. “No but seriously I wake up everyday and you’re the first thought I have. You make the best food. Even if we had to move out of our first house because you wanted to surprise me with dinner but instead surprised me with a burning kitchen because you had fallen asleep watching a Bayern Munich match.” Everyone laughed again. Stefanos smirked at Sascha. “My favorite thing about you is that I can be myself around you and you don’t judge me because you’re just as weird and annoying as I am if not more.” Sascha and Stefanos looked at each other and smiled. 

“Alright I know not being able to kiss each other has been hard so imma just skip of this. Plus who here wants to decline you two lovebirds the chance to marry. Do you Alexander Zverev take this beautiful god, Stefanos Tsitsipas to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do” 

“And do you Stefanos Tsitsipas take this mongrel, Alexander Zverev, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Hmm I’m going to have to think about” Sascha hit Stefanos on the shoulder. Everyone laughed for the third time. At this point, there were no dry eyes. “Yes Fabio. I do take Alexander Zverev to be my husband”

“In that case, I PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBANDS! Please a short kiss. You two giants can kiss more in the bedroom. No! I said in the bedroom you two!”

“Let them be Fabio. It’s their wedding” Roger laughed. 

“I’m scarred for life” Dominic covered his eyes. 

“I’m hungry” Rafa announces. Sascha laughed and led Stefanos out of the garden. Everyone went to their rooms to change. 

“Congrats you two” Apostolos hugged his son and his new husband. 

“Two tennis players finally tie the knot. You may want to tell those other two to get a move on” Alexander Sr joked. 

“Yeah it’s been years and they still haven’t gotten married. We’ve been together a few years and just got married” Sascha joked back. 

“I must say your vows were quite funny” Irina laughed. 

“It has us all in stitches” Julia added.

“Thanks mama. Thanks Julia. We didn’t want to make them so everyone cries unless it’s tears of laughter”

“Our relationship was built on our humor and it seemed fair that on our wedding day we make them funny”

“Well thanks for inviting us” Irina hugged her son and his son in law. 

“Thanks for coming Irina” Stefanos hugged his mother in law. 

“Hey happy go luckies! There are other guests” Dominic came and put his arms around the newlyweds. 

“How much did you drink?”

“2 beers”

“ALREADY?” Sascha looked at his best friend, who gave a lopsided smile and edged away. “Oh no! Dominic Thiem get your Austrian ass over here” 

“I married that and I regret nothing” Stef laughed and followed after the two. 

_If somehow the party ended with Fabio and Domi giving everyone a strip show, well blame it on the alcohol. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome
> 
> Also I’ve fallen too deep in the Saschanos pit. Someone help me


End file.
